Scripted
by Mg
Summary: [complete]This is a one shot. Been sitting on my shelf. Its just a short blurd of humor between UsaMamo


"You should have an affair."

"Excuse me?"

"What?" He arched his brow.

"In case you haven't noticed, one, you have to be with someone to have an affair with someone else, and two, exactly who am I supposed to have an affair with?" She took the ice-cream cone he offered her and walked a little ways away. He paid the vendor before catching up with her.

"Me."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I feel like being a philanthropist. And you look sexually frustrated." He smiled. She rolled her eyes and continued to lick her ice-cream.

"I am not standing here hearing this."

"You gotta admit that you're interested." This time she arched her brow.

"You're crazy." She began walking with no thought in mind; he took steps to keep up with her.

"Think about it, it makes sense."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm single, you're single…we know each other well enough."

"And that makes sense because…"

"We also know each other well enough to know that we can't stand each other long enough to be in a real relationship…it'll be a clean break."

"You're a moron."

"A moron whom you want to have sex with." She rolled her eyes once more.

"I'm single by choice; you're single because you're a hoe who enjoys random hookups."

"I don't deny it."

"I am not about to become one of your random hookups."

"Why not?"

"Why are you so suddenly interested?"

"Because I've always been curious as to what's under your dress."

"I can flash you if that's all you really want."

"Really?" He smiled.

"No."

"See, frustrated."

"I'll have you know that I actually happened to be waiting for marriage to even have sex."

"I know, that's what makes it so perfect."

"I should kick you in the balls for that comment."

"And by the way, the word affair actually means a romantic and sexual relationship, sometimes one of brief duration, between two people who are not married to each other."

"Geek."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, perhaps horny geek is a better name?"

"For your information, geniuses have sex too." She rolled her eyes for the third time.

"Stop rolling your eyes, its getting annoying."

"Then I'll keep doing it." She rolled her eyes.

"See!"

"See what?" She stopped walking when they reached the docks and looked down into the water.

"It's this fiery spirit that makes me want you so much."

"You really are a moron, genius on paper but worldly stupid."

"There goes that fiery spirit I love." She rolled her eyes.

"Is there any way to turn you the fuck off?"

"No…not really." He smiled. "Though I do know you better than you think I do, if you weren't interested we would have ended this conversation a long time ago." She rolled her eyes.

"Now you're doing it on purpose."

"I thought we established that already." She leaned against the railing and looked up at him.

"God you're sexy." She rolled her eyes. "Stop doing that!" She rolled them again. "No sex huh?"

"No sex."

"Okay, can we make out at least?" He leaned against the railing opposite her.

"Oh fine." She sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes." She drawled. He advanced towards her unsure.

"Breasts?" He whispered.

"Fine, but nothing south of the border."

"Legs?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Okay." He walked up to her then paused.

"Behind?"

"Are you serious?" She arched her brow.

"Oh come on, you're being stingy!"

"Actually, I think I'm being rather giving."

"Greedy."

"Giving!"

"Greedy!"

"Do you want to do this or not?"

"Fine. But mark my words, you'll be begging for me to tap that ass." She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and lead the way."

"Oh my…oh my god." She fell back to the bed, his sweaty body right on top of her. She took deep breaths, her chest rising and falling a few times before she could finally relax. "Every time we rehearse those lines I get so…."

"Turned on?" He smiled. "Why do you think I keep telling you that you need to perfect them?"

"Darien, you're an asshole."

"An asshole you enjoy fucking." He breathed, leaning over to suckle her neck. She rolled her eyes. "You know Serena, I know what you're doing and it really is annoying."


End file.
